


So we are not boyfriends yet?

by heyelisa



Category: Mewgulf, เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV), เกลียดนักมาเป็นที่รักกันซะดีๆ | TharnType: The Series (TV) RPF
Genre: Boyfriends, Chopper is a Cute dog, Gulf Kanawut is Mew Boyfriend, Gulf is a good boy, M/M, Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat is So Whipped, Mew just ask the question he's waiting, MewGulf - Freeform, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyelisa/pseuds/heyelisa
Summary: "Why do you call me Tua-aeng if we're not boyfriends?" Gulf asked and Mew blinked a few times.-They are so obvious. They don't even need labels, because they're already together ;)
Relationships: Mew Suppasit Jongcheveevat/Gulf Kanawut Traipipattanapong
Comments: 4
Kudos: 238





	So we are not boyfriends yet?

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it, sorry for any mistake, English is not my first language.  
> Just a short story, they are funny and cute.  
> ;)

Mew had finished another day of interviews and rehearsals, he was working hard to get everything ready for the showcase. He had even felt bad about ignoring Gulf's message to visit the film set today since the youngest boy had the day off.

And even coming home early, there was nothing he wanted to do more than just lay in his bed and sleep. He would probably send a message to Gulf before that, they used to do that every time they got home, even if it was a simple line.

_ Finally at home, I miss you, see you tomorrow, good night. _

The older actor was not met at the door by Chopper as he always did and he wondered if his mother had already taken him to sleep. Leaving his shoes on the door, Mew walked to the kitchen, hoping to find some fruit to eat before going to sleep.

"And he always did that." His mother's voice could be heard from the kitchen door, along with a laugh that he recognized almost immediately "Look at him! Today he arrived early, you were lucky Nong Gulf." She said, with Chopper on her lap.

"Yai Nong!" Mew said staring at Gulf who smiled at him "What are you doing here?" He asked confused.

"Oooii! He didn't want me here." Gulf laughed and Mew quickly denied it.

"That's not it, Phi is just surprised." Mew came over, grabbing Gulf's arm and pulling him into a hug "Is that one of your surprises?" He asked quietly, innocently, loving how Gulf was never predictable.

"I bought sushi." Gulf said, pointing to the plastic wrap on the table, but not moving much, so as not to move away from Mew's hug "It's from your favorite place." He continued speaking in a sweet tone "Phi is working so hard this week, I wanted to do something nice."

"You are so cute." Mew said, walking away and greeting his mother, taking Chopper in his arms and squeezing him for a few seconds "Was Chopper cool with Nong Gulf? See how he takes care of me?" He said and Gulf laughed.

"He played with me, Phi!" Gulf said excitedly.

"Yes, Nong is becoming a great friend to him." Mew's mom said and took the puppy back "Okay, I'll leave you two then, you now have company Nong, don't forget to give your mom the recipe I gave you, she asked me last week but I ended up forgetting to send. " Mew's mother said gently, giving Mew a peck on the cheek, who now spied the food on the table "Good night." She said goodbye, lightly squeezing Gulf's shoulder and leaving the kitchen with Chopper in her arms.

"It was a tiring day?" Gulf asked and Mew nodded, almost pouting "Eat just enough, take a shower and get a good rest, okay, Phi?" He got up from where he was sitting "I think I'm leaving now that I've given Phi the food."

"Are you already going?" Mew looked confused.

"Aow!" Gulf stopped moving "I thought you were tired, so you would want to rest as soon as possible ..."

"And I thought you came to keep me company, to rest together, is Phi wrong?" Mew watched Gulf smile shyly.

"Good that you thought that, because I don't have the car, my mom left me here." Gulf laughed "I would have to order a taxi to go home."

"Phi likes to be with you, Nong." Mew said, ready to start eating, looking quickly at Gulf "Talk about your day, what happened in today's shoot?"

Gulf smiled at Mew's interest. The two boys got closer, Gulf showed him the video he made on the fan project, then some videos of him playing basketball and explained how difficult it was to score points. Mew ate while looking at Gulf and listened carefully to all the details of the stories he told.

Without stopping talking, Gulf accompanied Mew to his room after he finished eating. They were going to play before bed, but Gulf confessed that he had to leave early the next day, so they preferred to take advantage that today they would have more time to sleep.

Mew had just finished putting on his sleep clothes, leaving the bathroom and finding Gulf already under the covers, laughing at something on his cell phone.

"What is funny?" Mew asked and Gulf turned the phone over for him to see a cat video "Cute."

"Phi Mild sent me." Gulf scratched his eyes, smiling as he continued to watch the video.

"It's not good to be on your phone a lot before going to sleep, that's why you can't sleep early." Mew said, putting his glasses and lying on the bed, pulling Gulf closer "Pay attention to me, Tua-aeng!"

In that second, Gulf put the phone on his chest, locking it and staring at Mew.

"Aow!" Gulf spoke in surprise and Mew stared at him, resting his chin on Gulf's arm "Why are you calling me that?"

Mew looked at him confused.

"I always call you that, you are my tua-aeng!" Mew said.

"Why do you call me Tua-aeng if we're not boyfriends?" Gulf asked and Mew blinked a few times.

"Ooh!" Mew laughed, pulling Gulf into a hug, "Tua-aeng!" He sniffed Gulf's cheek and then his neck "And did I lie?" Mew continued.

"So we are not together?" Gulf asked a little loudly.

"I did not say that." Mew continued to sniff kiss Gulf.

"So we are not boyfriends?" Gulf now looked offended "Really?"

"We are?" Mew looked at him, smiling.

"We are not?" Gulf looked him in the eye, fiddling with Mew's hair, which was a little curly after the shower.

"I never heard any response." Mew said and Gulf frowned.

"Hey!" Gulf said a little loudly again "And I never heard any requests."

"Aow!" Mew seemed to think for a while. In fact, he had never seriously asked.

Gulf pushed him aside, moving away.

Mew had quick hands, so he pulled Gulf back, throwing one leg over the boy's body and hugging him tightly, as if he were a comfort pillow. Gulf patted Mew's arm twice, pouting.

"Yai Nong!" Mew said, quietly and he was already blushing before he even asked "Are we boyfriends now?"

"Of course." Gulf said simply "I thought that was already clear."

"So why did you never say it before?" Mew asked.

"I thought I didn't need it, it was so clear and you never asked directly, so I thought ..." Gulf shrugged, as always, things were so simple for him "It's so obvious what we have for me."

"Can you say what I like to hear?" Mew asked, smiling and Gulf rolled his eyes.

"I love you." Gulf said and Mew let out a long 'awww'.

Mew took off his glasses so he could rub his face on Gulf's neck. The youngest took the glasses of the now officially boyfriend, and put them next to the bed, letting Mew smell and kiss him for a few seconds before whispering ...

"I love you too, tua-aeng!" Mew said before kissing Gulf on the lips.

It was a sweet kiss, they missed peaceful and light moments like this, but at the same time they were so tired that this kiss would turn into something else.

So they stayed there, giving each other some lazy but loving kisses. Gulf now had the confidence to fiddle with Mew's hair while they did it, while Mew always pulled him closer, almost turning them into one.

After a tiring day, this was what they both needed to have a good night.

…

A week later they were at an event when the interviewer asked "So, Mew said before that you are not yet boyfriends, because of that he cannot make the proposal, what do you have to say about it, Nong Gulf? "

"How are we going to be boyfriends if he never asked?" Gulf replied and looked at Mew, who smiled.

"Really?" Mew asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Hehe!" Gulf laughed, proud of himself for now throwing the ball to his boyfriend.

They were still in the game.

This was fun.


End file.
